Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head and to a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head is used as, for example, an ink jet recording head in an ink jet recording apparatus for ejecting ink. The liquid ejection head typically has ejection openings through which vary small droplets of a liquid are ejected, liquid flow channels communicating with the ejection openings, and energy generating elements each disposed in a portion of the respective flow channels and adapted to generate energy for ejecting the liquid.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-1003 discloses a method for manufacturing such a liquid ejection head. In this method, first, a photosensitive resin layer is formed on a substrate and is then selectively exposed to cure the portions acting as walls defining the liquid flow channels. Subsequently, another photosensitive resin layer is formed over the previously formed photosensitive resin layer and is then selectively exposed to cure the portion other than the ejection openings. Then, the two photosensitive resin layers are developed with a developer to remove the unexposed portions, thus forming the flow channels and ejection openings.